<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Take a Mocha Frappe With a Side of Cute by EpicKiya722</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056136">I'll Take a Mocha Frappe With a Side of Cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722'>EpicKiya722</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🔥🌫Typical Teens of Avatar 🌊⛰ [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Cute Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I Think I Was Projecting Myself Through Yue Here, M/M, Romance, Soft Zuko (Avatar), Yue Being a Queen, Zukka Week 2021, cute boyfriends, cute sokka, soft sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 Prompt - Tea/Coffee Shop AU</p><p>Yue heads to the Jasmine Dragon where she finds her friends being cute again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka &amp; Yue &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🔥🌫Typical Teens of Avatar 🌊⛰ [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/894636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Take a Mocha Frappe With a Side of Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The third prompt was coffee shop and/or friends to lovers.</p><p>I chose the first one since I wanted to do another story in the modern AU and the Jasmine Dragon in this setting is a coffee AND tea shop. But, I also kinda worked with both prompts in the very first story in the modern AU. I'm just realizing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a Saturday and it's a Saturday that she didn't want to sleep all day through. So, she takes to the kitchen and finds she ran out of her favorite coffee brand. She makes the alternative choice and goes to her favorite café.</p><p>The Jasmine Dragon.</p><p>She changes into a simple sky blue hoodie, lavender joggers and white sneakers before heading out the house and heading to the café.</p><p>She remembers that Zuko was probably working a shift today, recalling their group chat a few days ago. He doesn't have to work at his uncle's shop, but he does it because he likes to. Yue likes that quality of her friend. He's such a sweetheart. </p><p><em>'It's no wonder Sokka likes him.'</em>, she thinks with a giggle as she opens the door and immediately smells the tasty, intoxicating blend of coffee, tea and treats.</p><p>She favors a mocha frappe by the time the door closes behind her, heading to the counter and sure enough, Zuko was there.</p><p>And talking with his boyfriend no less.</p><p>Yue smiles, finding how cute it was that Sokka leaned onto the counter, turning in his stool from left to right as he listened to whatever Zuko was telling him. His cheeks are a little redder than usual and his blues have that adoring sparkle in them. She awes and wastes no time with whipping out her phone and taking a couple of pictures. After, she waits until she knows it was the perfect time to go up to them.</p><p>When Zuko goes to hands a freshly made order of strawberry tea to a customer, she takes that chance.</p><p>"Hello, boys!", she greets with a wave and a smile.</p><p>"Yue!" Sokka gives her a hug and then lets her go for her and Zuko to exchange a half one over the counter. "Wasn't expecting to see you today."</p><p>"Well, I'm craving something from my favorite café, buddy."</p><p>"I'll get whatever you want, Yue.", Zuko volunteers.</p><p>"Alright. Can I get a large mocha frappe? Oh! And with a side of cuteness."</p><p>The couple laughs at the joke, their faces turning red at the realization she was referring to him.</p><p>"I can get that frappe for you. The cuteness will be a lot harder."</p><p>She crosses her arms and smirks. "I guess I can pass. I got an eyeful walking into here from you two. Never change, my boys. Never change."</p><p>"Yue!"</p><p>"You are adorable!" She reaches for Sokka's face and playfully pulls at his cheeks, ignoring the glare he gives. "So adorable!"</p><p>Zuko, the meanie, leaves Sokka mercilessly to Yue's hands, saying it will be a few minutes before he returns.</p><p>"Why are you like this?", Sokka sighs as Yue hops into a stool next to him.</p><p>"Because I'm one of your best friends. Now, any plans with your boyfriend today?"</p><p>Sokka takes a quick sip of his boba tea. "Mm. After he gets off, we're going to hang out at the mall for a bit and later tonight he'll be sleeping over for a movie or two."</p><p>Yue coos. "Again, too cute. I'm starting to think I don't need the caffeine because you two are giving off enough good energy vibes. My horoscope did give me some hints that today would be like this."</p><p>"You're still taking this. I added extra whipped cream and chocolate, too." Zuko places Yue's frappe down with a mock sneer. "No takebacks."</p><p>She takes the frappe and takes a sip. She moans at the delicious rich taste. "Okay, yeah, I'll agree to that."</p><p>"On the house."</p><p>"You. Are. A. Cinnamon roll." She leans over the counter and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "My baby dragon."</p><p>"Hey, only I can call him that.", Sokka interjects.</p><p>"Don't be jealous, Sokka. Green only looks good on Toph and Suki." She hops down off the stool. "I'm heading off my merry way. You two don't get into too much trouble now."</p><p>"Talk to you later, Yue."</p><p>She gives a nod and leaves. As she passes the window, she can see the couple exchanging smiles and laughter, probably a joke Sokka told. Yue shakes her head and her shoulders shake a little with amusement.</p><p>
  <em>'Yep, just too cute.'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>